


Backed into a corner

by jamesm97



Series: My 9-1-1 Fics [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anger, Arguing, F/M, Injury Recovery, M/M, Protective Maddie Buckley, Recovery, protective sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: Maddie sees how isolated Buck is after his return to the 118 when she meets Chimney at the station for an after shift 'Family Dinner' she can't help the sister monster inside coming out when she sees her baby brother upset.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: My 9-1-1 Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615612
Comments: 10
Kudos: 353
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Backed into a corner

**Author's Note:**

> rewatching season 3 and couldn't get over how pissed I was at the team during the supermarket scene so I wrote this lil thing

“Are you guys actually serious?” Maddie fumes watching as her brother leaves the station alone, she’s with the 118, Chimney had invited her down after his shift to have dinner with the family and she’d accepted.

She got to the station five minutes before everyone’s shift ended and saw the way the team were ice-cold around her brother.

Buck didn’t even attempt to take a seat to join in on the food, just nodded to Maddie and made his way to his car.

“What’s up?” Chimney asks confused.

“Your all still punishing him because of that ridiculous lawsuit?” She says glaring at everyone around the table, her glare lasts longer on Eddie because that idiot should know better.

“He told the lawyer every little thing about us what do you expect? Things we told him in confidence Maddie” Eddie is the one to speak.

“Yeah and he regrets that, but don’t you see how you didn’t give him any choice?” She fumes her eyes locked on Eddie “All’s he wanted to do is be with this team it was killing him with someone else taking his place, sitting alone in his apartment thinking about you all risking your life whilst he’s not with you all where It’s all’s he wants to be” 

“We get that just how are we supposed to trust him again?” Hen of all people asks “The lawsuit wasn’t the right way to go about things Maddie he didn’t think about any of us and how it would affect us”

“He only thought about himself” 

“That’s bullshit” She snaps Captain Nash’s eyebrows rise so much if it was any other situation, she’d be laughing at how comical it looks “If he only thought about himself he would have taken the 4 million the city offered him and said goodbye to you all, but he didn’t because all’s he wanted was his family back but you all pushed him into a corner so he made a decision, it was stupid decision, yeah but at the time he didn’t have any other choice”

“Four million?” Athena asks.

“Yeah, but he refused because he just wanted to be here and honestly the way you’re all still treating him I don’t know why everybody’s acting as they’ve never made a stupid decision before like they didn’t feel like they could do anything so they made a stupid decision to make you feel better”

She turns and goes to make her way down the stairs, Eddie’s pushing past her before she gets to the top and the man almost trips down them all at the speed he’s going.

She gets outside just as Eddie’s car is peeling out of the car park at a ridiculous speed, she huffs out a breath and shakes her head she hopes her brother doesn’t forgive him right away just because the idiots in love with him, Eddie deserves to be made to wait.

“Maddie, come on just come have dinner,” Chim says at her elbow rushing after her, she turns and shakes her head at him.

“I don’t think I could eat right now that big sister part of my brain is in overdrive and if I sit and pretend I’m fine with what you’re all doing to my brother I cannot be held responsible for my actions, so it’s best I go before I say anything else I won’t regret” 

“Maddie… I’m not mad at Buck” 

“But you're still treating him like he did something wrong when in reality, everything that happened to him wasn’t his fault a bomb made that ladder truck crush him, he fought tooth and nail to get back to where he was before and then he was lied to and said he couldn’t do the thing he loves the thing he was born to do because the chief wouldn’t let him, when it was Bobby’s decision, Bobby may have thought Buck wasn’t ready because he was on blood thinners but that wasn’t his decision to make he was cleared for work by the doctors and that should have been enough for him” 

“Bobby didn’t want Buck to get hurt again” Chimney defends.

“Well he did a lousy job because he was hurt more by this whole stunt than any injury he could have got coming back, he didn’t just break a bone he had his family torn from him” 

She makes her way over to her car her body practically vibrating with energy as she opens the door and sits heavily in the driver’s seat.

She pulls out her phone pulling up Josh’s information and sends him a text asking if he wants to meet her for a drink because she needs to get drunk asap.


End file.
